Stress
by KoopalingFan
Summary: The concept is simple. Everyone who works goes through it as each day passes. The stress that every employee goes through is definitely not positive for the most part, which explains the reason to why it's easy relatable. Let's observe a certain case scenario involving the original animatronics that we all know and love and how they typically deal with a stressful environment.


Stress

 **My first attempt at FNAF is finally here. I've been a fan of the series for quite a while now. Probably since like… I guess 2016. So that means that after two years, my first fic for Five Nights at Freddy's has finally come to YouTube channels that cover the content further increased my love for it. (EthGoesBOOM, TonyCrynight, Abby SFM, etc.)**

 **About the oneshot itself, it was originally supposed to be released on Friday the 13th last month, but I just couldn't think of any ideas at first (But now that as I'm typing the fic out, I think it's sorta underwhelming to be a Friday the 13th fic. So maybe it wasn't meant to be?).**

 **I already have a major fic coming up for this series, but I thought since I haven't posted anything FNAF related before, I wanted to make sure I started off fresh by releasing a oneshot. More will be explained at the author's note at the end. Oh, and one more thing, I think most, if not, all of my FNAF fanfics will take place in modern times, and not the 1980s. (For now at least)**

 **So yeah, lemme know what you guys think and um… enjoy!**

 **~KF**

* * *

"And just a reminder mateys, we wouldn't wanna see any of you youngsters runnin' off anywhere and no one's watching ya. Stay close to an adult like myself at all times. Remember, the absolute _last_ thing someone like _me_ would wanna see is one of you pirates getting _hurt_."

It was quite a busy day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Fridays and Saturdays were typically the days where the most activity would occur. Back in the day it was not that much of a problem, since if anything, those certain days would be enjoyable for the animatronics there. However, since there were quite a few adjustments made over the years, the difficulty level gradually rose to the point where it was quite panicky at times.

Foxy the Pirate was in the now expanded Pirate's Cove with many children around him as he was making preparations to take the kids on a tour around the pizzeria, which he would be accompanied by another adult for extra assurance in safety.

"Now please, if you all would just stand in a single file line, I would lead the way around-"

All of a sudden, the star of the restaurant himself, Freddy Fazbear, opened the curtain to see the fox.

"...Uh, one second me hearties…"

Stepping away from the children, he met up with the animatronic bear.

"What are you doing?" Freddy asked, cocking his head slightly.

"What does it look like?" Foxy raised an eyebrow with a small glare. "I'm getting ready to take like twenty kids with me on a tour around the place. I'll then be on break afterwards. What's the matter?"

"A lot of kids are asking about how come they can't visit you at Pirates Cove at the moment." He informed.

"...Well, use your common sense and tell them that they're gonna have to wait until after break." The red animatronic became even more annoyed.

"All three of us tried to tell them that, but they're getting impatient. This isn't the first time they are acting like this, Foxy." Freddy elaborated. "It's not your fault you're the most popular animatronic here."

"Ugh... When are they gonna bring the toys back in?" Foxy hung his head down to shake it a little. "Things have been super stressful lately ever since this place was expanded a couple weeks ago. No one even told us anything until like, the last minute. As usual..."

"Well, we gotta wait about a couple more weeks for the toys, Foxy." Freddy replied. "You know how big the process is. It's already Friday, but on the bright side, at least that means Golden will come out today. Still, too many of the children are desperate to see you."

"Now I understand why some celebrities out there hate the fame... Go think of some creative ways to distract them or something." Foxy suggested with a roll of his eyes. "It's just past noon, and I'm getting ready to show these kids around so that I'll be on my break later."

"Fine…" Freddy shook his head gradually. "We're not scheduled to perform at the moment, so I guess me, Bonnie, and Chica can split the kids up and deal with them in groups…"

"Alright, then. You do that and leave me be. These kids are starting to get quite noisy back here."

Rolling his eyes once more, Foxy returned to the task at hand. However, by the time he turned around, he widened his eyes at the sight in front of him.

Thanks to the curiosity of a seven year old boy, he ended up being the reason for the sudden noise in Foxy's Pirate Cove. He looked quite frightened and a few of the kids around him were screaming in reaction.

"Matey, what are you doing!?"

Apparently, he was able to get in Foxy's pirate chest. There used to be a lock on it to keep all the contents secure, but it broke due to an incident taking place the previous week. As a result, he managed to get one of the spare hooks and pretended to be the animatronic pirate himself. Unfortunately, as he attempted to make his comrades 'walk the plank', he paid the price by accidentally slashing himself on the opposite arm. It was already bleeding as it was about a few inches long.

Even though he knew the situation could have been much worse, Foxy was completely stressed out and ticked off beyond belief. "Seriously. Of all the times the chest doesn't have a lock on it, _this_ is the day something happens. Everything is jinxed up around here..."

He quickly ran back to the front of the cove to open the curtain. "'Xcuse me, we need a medic over here immediately! Get this kid's parents!"

"Hmm… Must have been something serious..." Bonnie observed the Fox shout with the distress in his voice. He was currently chatting with a separate group of kids at one of the long, rectangular tables to pass the time. It was quite astonishing to see him and the other animatronics behave like normal humans, rather than them being as stereotypical as possible by having only a limited amount of speech. Thus, it was one of the many reasons on why the restaurant was a popular attraction for kids. Almost everyone who had been to the restaurant within the last few years questioned greatly about the level of their artificial intelligence. The best part about the situation was that all of the animatronics enjoyed conversing with them despite the chaos that occurred within the restaurant at times.

Currently, the conversation between Bonnie and his group of kids was about the different types of food they usually ate other than pizza. The parents took the time to observe as well.

"Chicken, huh?" That was when he cocked his head to the side before chuckling a little. "That's fine. Just make sure Chica doesn't hear it, okay? I'm supposed to tell you guys to not talk about it at all, but since Chica can't hear me at the moment since she's elsewhere in the dining room, it really doesn't matter. Just be sure to not rat me out."

"Is that kid okay over there?"

Facing from the ten year old girl to the apparent nine year old boy that was behind him, he started to widen his eyes as he noticed a hand over his mouth while shaking.

"Uh, do you want me to show you the restroom here?"

"I'll take him." The mother suddenly rushed up to her kid as she took them by the hand not wanting make a scene. But it was too little, too late as he threw up on the floor. Bonnie quickly moved out the way to avoid any of it landing on his foot.

"Ewwww!" shouted most of the kids that around him as they stared at the mess in disgust. A couple of them ran off not wanting to do so, only to have their parents chase right after them.

Just when the blue bunny was getting ready to get the janitor, he heard another noise from another part of the dining room. Two teenage boys were fighting as Freddy dashed up to them to break it up. Yet, he was unsuccessful as it resulted in the bear himself getting kicked right in the nose by one of the boys as both of them were now on the ground, attempt to throw the other one off.

Of course, it honked. Loudly.

Given the amount of pressure, the honking noise was so loud that almost the entire dining room heard it, in spite of all the calamity that was going on.

Freddy Fazbear's heart sank to his stomach as within a few seconds, children ran right up to the bear wanting in on the fun that they would get out of him. He obviously attempted at running. Nonetheless, the moment he turned around was when he was suddenly tackled to the floor by another group of kids that desired to get a kick out of the infamous honking noise that always came from Freddy's nose. Conveniently, some of them were the same kids that escaped from Pirate's Cove due to their impatience with Foxy on not starting the tour around the pizzeria due to the incident that occurred. Immediately, they all took turns at honking, much to Freddy's deep frustration.

Near the right side of the dining room, Chica noticed that the teens resumed fighting. Of course she wanted to help out since she was the only animatronic that didn't have her hands full. Although, the one thing that stopped her was a four year old tapping on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, but I can't find my mommy and daddy."

Sighing heavily, she placed a hand on her back. "Bonnie, can you break up that fight over there!?"

With his turn to heave a sigh, Bonnie quickly dashed over to let the janitor finish handling the vomit situation. About halfway there, he nimbly side stepped out of the way to avoid a chair that somehow ended up falling backwards onto the floor. In the end, it took only a couple seconds for him to bpt the brawl to an end.

"Security, take them away. Please."

"Ugh… Finally." Foxy sighed in relief as the kind successfully received all the medical attention that he needed. Once his parents took him away, he did a quick head count of the kids. "...Okay, not counting the lad that left, there's supposed to be nineteen here. Seven mateys are missin'. Where are they?"

"They left because they got tired if wautubg." One female kid said.

 _"Great…"_ Foxy said in his thoughts before he opened up the curtain once again. "Okay, eight of you kids can come on, now!"

"Aren't they supposed to see your introduction, first?" A different girl nodded with some other kids agreeing.

 _"Oh my god…"_ Foxy knew that there was a whole procedure that needed to be taken place before the kids were to be shown around the pizzeria. Even though some of the kids have already been to the restaurant previously, they found it to be fun listening to the pirate fox in general, so the manager decided to keep it as part of his routine.

He turned around in great frustration and closed the curtain right when a few kids were about to enter. Standing in confusion initially, most of them began complaining again before some of the humans that worked at the pizzeria came near them to explain the situation.

With more of them now assisting Freddy, the bear finally managed to remove the kids from himself without accidentally hurting any of them. With time, it was definitely more easy when it came to dealing with them, since he and his friends were for decades. Nowadays, they were not even thinking about the possibility of injuring someone again, which was of course a good thing.

Standing on his feet again, he glanced around the place to see complete chaos. Facepalming himself, he groaned deeply.

"I swear…" Bonnie complained as he walked towards him with a big glare in his eyes. "Why couldn't they expand this restaurant _after_ the toys were ready? Does anyone think anymore?"

"Common sense is not common…" Freddy replied. "And by the way, we need to get those wet floor signs ready because it's gonna storm soon and people aren't gonna wipe their feet on the mat."

This caused his friend to groan. "This day is an absolute trainwreck…"

The two males that fought earlier were separated by security. Despite that, the one with the brown hair grabbed the nearest soda bottle (that happened to be only halfway empty) and threw it at the other. Unfortunately for him, his target was missed as the bottle instead landed on a teenage girl nearby, with the drink spilling all over her outfit that she recently purchased at a mall.

Of course, she got the attention by everyone around her, including the family. Storming off, she began running straight to the ladies room as tears were already forming.

The boyfriend that was standing directly next to her decided to throw her own drink at the boy, which hit him in right in the head, causing him to fall to the floor. Most of the soda poured right on his face as a result.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and even Foxy (who was now out of Pirate's Cove with his group of kids) all heard the two dreaded words, causing all of them to shift to the direction they came from with widened eyes, staring in horror.

 _"Oh no…"_ Foxy thought, before noticing a couple of kids running toward some food that were on others' plates. "HEY, STAY HERE!"

Much to everyone's dismay, majority of the children took action immediately as food and drinks were thrown all across the dining room. Chica chose to duck underneath one of the tables to use it as a cover up. Yet when she was tapped on the shoulder, she got a blueberry pie to the face by a rebellious, seventeen year old male.

"Hey!" Freddy promptly defended the animatronic chicken by shoving the boy away. "Who do you think you are!?"

Before anyone could say anything else, the unthinkable occurred. The entire pizzeria's interior suddenly went black, causing almost everyone to either scream intentionally or in actual panic.

"This day is just killing me…" Being an animatronic who could actually see well in the dark, Freddy Fazbear had enough and made his way to the backstage before slamming the door.

* * *

 **And… done! My first official Five Night's at Freddy's fanfic is now completed. Lemme know what your thoughts on it and be honest! Don't worry, I take constructive criticism myself!**

 **So now that my FNAF debut is out, I need to announce a few things. (Though they were kinda done before, but I figure that this time more people would notice.)**

 **I have a way bigger FNAF project in the works. (Multi-chaptered, long, AU, all that jazz) It is set for release the day after Labor Day.**

 **Also, I have a FNAF forum that's still up called 'Pizzeria Hangout'. It was launched a while back, so I'm relaunching it. PM me for details if you want in!**

 **What do you like/dislike? I encourage all fan of these legendary animatronics to review!**


End file.
